


Merry Xmas

by cinder1013



Series: Kurt & Master [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, BDSM, BDSM lifestyle, Blood, Creative Punishment is still consensual, Cutting, M/M, alcohol enema, enema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: Kurt knows what to give Master for Xmas. He might have given a little more than he expected to this year...





	Merry Xmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is concensual. If Kurt needs to communicate, he can. That said, he’s really gotten himself into a pickle this time.

Kurt’s gift to his Master on Christmas was to misbehave. Nothing major, but enough to merit punishment. It wasn’t that Master couldn’t find a reason to punish him, but this time it was deliberate on Kurt’s part, an offering. So, he deliberately lurched while carrying Master’s drink to him and dropped it, shattering the glass on the floor.

That was a mistake. He hadn’t meant to shatter the glass and give his Master so much to work with. So, when he shuddered and tried to back away, it wasn’t entirely feigned.

Now, he hung by his ankles, his legs spread wide and vulnerable. Small cuts littered the insides of his thighs where his Master used the broken glass to punish him.

“I was really going to enjoy that vodka tonic,” his Master informed him. “Not that I don’t enjoy punishing you and you know that, but I did want my drink.” His strong fingers kneaded Kurt’s calves. “Mark and slutcunt are on their way over and I do believe you’re about to make a fool of yourself.”

Kurt shuddered.

Lifting the mostly empty vodka bottle, his Master methodically shoved it up his ass, or down in this case, pressing deeper and deeper. The vodka and tonic water inside slid into his guts, fizzing and fuzzing and making him quite drunk.

Then his Master let him down and made him crawl around. “You look like a water balloon on legs,” he laughed, clearly entertained. If Kurt weren’t so drunk, he’d have shuddered in disgust. He would later, every time he remembered it.

“It’s alright,” his Master told him, petting his hair. “The only thing that matters is that I’m happy. Merry Christmas to you too. You did well.”


End file.
